Der Schnee
by Maliseiya
Summary: Les pensées de Prusse alors qu'il est encore séparé de son frère. Pas pour longtemps, pas pour longtemps ... Germancest ! Légèrement angsty !


_Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une courte fic sur mon couple favori dans Hetalia. _

_Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Hidekaz Himayura et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire._

_Rating : K+_

_Pairing : Germancest_

_Genre : Romance toute fluffy et le départ est plutôt angsty._

_Je m'excuse d'ores-et-déjà pour les éventuelles fautes d'allemand (de grammaire ou d'orthographe), j'ai écrit ça « de tête ». La traduction est notée à côté des phrases pour les non-germanophones._

_Ainsi, bonne lecture !_

Encore une fois j'étais assis dans la neige, appuyé contre ce mur qui me séparait de tous ce que j'avais. Je tripotais nerveusement mon écharpe blanche tout en chantant une vague mélodie apprise du temps où j'étais encore _quelqu'un_. La musique était une des rares choses qui me retenaient encore à ma vie d'avant. C'était, à vrai dire, la deuxième : la première étant mon frère, la seule personne que j'aie vraiment aimée.  
Je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir encore longtemps, que mon heure approchait et que le glas allait bientôt sonner pour moi. Mais je me battais encore, je me battais contre le froid, je me battais contre celui qui me retenait prisonnier, je me battais contre moi-même, contre cette voix qui me disait d'abandonner, que j'avais bien assez vécu et que tout ce que je faisais en résistant était de me faire du mal.  
Le froid commençait à se faire mordant en cette fin de soirée et mes doigts nus étaient à présent bien engourdis. Je frottai vivement mes paumes l'une contre l'autre et leur soufflait dessus histoire de les réchauffer un peu. Je haïssais ce pays pour ça, pour ce climat complétement détraqué qui m'empêchait de disposer de toutes mes capacités, ce froid qui ramollissait le corps et l'esprit, ce froid que mon bourreau affectionnait tant.  
Parlons en un peu de mon bourreau, cet homme nommé Ivan Braginsky, cet homme à la silhouette épaisse, cette homme continuellement emmitouflé dans son grand manteau beige clair, cet homme qui pouvait faire preuve aussi bien d'une folie meurtrière que d'une douceur infinie, cet homme qu'on disait incapable d'aimer, cet homme aux yeux d'un violet cristallin, cet homme qui aimait tant les tournesols et détestait tant les humains. Jour et nuit il me tourmentait. Chaque jour en me frappant à mort, chaque nuit en hantant mes cauchemars.  
J'ai évoqué plus tôt mon frère : je pouvais le nommer ainsi mais j'aurais bien pu l'appeler mon amant. En effet je l'aimais. _Aimer_, ce mot me semblait bien dérisoire lorsque j'évoquais par là le lien qui me rattachait à Ludwig. En prononçant ce nom je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux : voilà 47 ans que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui, une année a beau sembler un mois pour une nation je savais que cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Que je n'avais pas pu me perdre dans ses yeux couleur de l'océan, que je n'avais pas pu le serrer dans mes bras, que je n'avais pas pu l'embrasser, que je n'avais pas pu lui témoigner mon affection, que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire, que je n'avais pas pu passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux blond platine, que je n'avais pas pu être à ses côtés tout simplement.  
J'étais en pleurs à présent. Je murmurai un « Ludwig, rette mich bitte, rette mich »(Ludwig sauve moi s'il-te-plaît, sauve moi) du bout des lèvres et me levai. J'étais frigorifié mais je n'en avais cure, les douleurs dans mes membres et la morsure du vent me disaient que j'étais vivant et c'était le principal. « Warum bin ich noch hier ? Bitte mein Gott, ich weiss, ich viele schlechte Dinge getan habe aber das ist zu viel. Bitte, das ist zu viel !»(Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore là ? S'il-vous-plaît mon dieu, je sais que j'ai fait de mauvaises choses mais c'en est trop. S'il-vous-plaît, c'en est trop !). J'éclatai en sanglots : cela faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas reparlé allemand, et surtout que je n'avais pas prié. Mais là, la situation me semblait si critique qu'implorer dieu me paraissait la seule chose à faire.  
J'entendis une voix. Lointaine mais bien distincte. Je n'osais espérer. Je me pressai contre le mur, sachant pertinemment que la voix venait de _l'autre côté. _Tremblant je m'exclamai :

-Wer ist da ? (qui est là ?)

-Bruder ? Bruder ! Ah danke Gott, du lebst! (Frangin ? Frangin! Ah dieu merci tu es vivant!)

-Ludwig, was machst du da? (Ludwig, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?)

Malgré la distance j'entendis qu'il pleurait, cela me rendit encore plus triste que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Ich kann nicht für eine lange Zeit stehen Gil, aber ich wollte dir sagen dass, wir uns bald wiedersehen werden und dass ich dich sehr liebe. Bitte, warte nur ein oder zwei Monaten und wir werden zusammen sein. (Je ne peux pas rester longtemps Gil, mais je voulais te dire que l'on se reverra bientôt et que je t'aime plus que tout. S'il-te-plaît, attends encore un ou deux mois et on sera ensemble.)

Ces mots me remplirent de joie. Il m'adressa un vague « auf wiedersehen »(au revoir) et s'en alla. Je rentrai un peu plus tard, voulant profiter de l'euphorie du moment.  
Un moi passa : il me sembla terriblement long. Un moi durant lequel Braginsky vécu l'enfer : après tout il savait qu'il allait perdre et qu'en définitive c'était moi qui avait gagné. Un soir il m'annonça :

-Tu es libre.

Je ne me fis pas prier et couru jusqu'à la frontière qui me séparait de celui que j'aimais pardessus tout. Les gens se pressaient contre cette barrière de béton, et s'affairaient à la faire tomber. Lorsqu'un pan du « Mauer » fut mis à bas, tout le monde se mit à le franchir en criant. Je suivis la masse. D'un regard qui se voulait perçant, je cherchai une tête blonde. Personne. Je me dirigeai vers la gauche. Personne. Je me précipitai à droite : j'entendis un « Gilbert ». Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand mes croisèrent les yeux céruléens de mon aimé. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je le vis me sourire. Je me jetai au cou de mon frère et l'embrassai avec toute la passion dont j'étais capable. Le mur était tombé, je n'avais plus à m'en faire, nous étions désormais _ensemble._

_Guimauve end j'avoue, mais j'en avais terriblement envie. C'est court. Très court même. Mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ça. Allez, laissez-moi des __**reviews**__ que je sache si je vais me pendre ou non._


End file.
